NT ou Le début de la fin
by Maty-Fifi
Summary: OS sur la vie de Tonks raconté par elle-même. Vous vous êtes toujours demandé comment elle et Remus avaient succombé? Ce qui s'est passé pendant le tome 7? Si vous aussi vous étiez choqués en voyant que leur mort était survolée, venez lire! :b et reviewez


**N.T ou Le début de la fin…**

Mon histoire n'est pas des plus plaisantes. Disons seulement qu'elle contient des bons comme des mauvais moments, des instants de peine comme des instants de joie… Je n'ai pas vécu longtemps. Certains diront que je suis morte trop jeune, dans la fleur de l'âge, que je n'aurais pas dû mourir de cette façon. D'autres affirmeront que quelque part, je l'avais bien cherché. La vie est courte, bien trop courte. On ne s'en rend évidemment pas compte lorsqu'on la vit tous les jours, qu'on la partage et qu'on la croit comme acquise et éternelle. Ce n'est que quand on voit le bout du tunnel, la lumière comme beaucoup de personnes pensent, que l'on voit comme elle fut brève. Je n'ai pas vu de tunnel, ou de lumière, je suis morte tout simplement, avec le visage de l'homme que j'aimais devant mes yeux. La seule lumière que j'ai entrevue fut celle de nos adversaires, la lumière émeraude aveuglante du sortilège de la mort. Mon histoire commence dès ma naissance, comme toutes les histoires, mais la partie la plus intéressante de ma vie ne fut pas dès mes premières années, qui pourraient paraître bien ennuyeuses pour la plupart des gens. Je m'appelle Nymphadora Tonks, et voici mon histoire :

Elle a débuté il y a peu en réalité, lorsque enfin, mon diplôme d'Auror m'a été remis et que j'ai eu le privilège de faire partie de l'ordre créé par Dumbledore, l'ordre qui combat le mage noir et ses partisans, l'Ordre du Phénix. Je n'étais pas la plus douée de ma maison à l'école, ni dans la meilleure d'entre ces maisons. Mais c'est à Poufsouffle que j'ai étudié, que j'ai évolué, et grâce à qui contre toutes attentes, j'ai pu devenir ce que j'étais par la suite. Comme je l'ai dis, je n'étais pas la plus douée, ni la plus intelligente, et encore moins la plus discrète… Mon histoire est celle d'une Auror, d'une métamorphage, d'une sorcière, mais avant tout celle d'une femme. Une femme qui lors de ses premières réunions de l'Ordre, a rencontré un homme, qui était bien plus qu'un homme. Oh bien sur au début, en le voyant, je ne me doutais pas de ce que j'allais ressentir pour lui par la suite, personne n'aurait pu prédire _notre_ histoire.

C'était un des meilleurs amis du cousin de ma mère, un cousin qui avait passé de nombreuses années dans la plus funeste prison du monde sorcier : Azkaban. Il n'en était pas sorti indemne, il n'était plus aussi souriant qu'avant, aussi plaisantin ni aussi séduisant. Mais il n'est pas celui dont j'aimerais vous parler, non celui avec qui j'ai sympathisé, avec qui je suis peu à peu tombée amoureuse, c'est son ami : Rémus Lupin. Se trouvant vieux, usé, pauvre, malade, il n'aimait pas attirer les regards et les redoutait. La plupart des personnes se trouvait effrayée lorsqu'elle apprenait sa condition, le pourquoi de sa fatigue et de son air maladif, le pourquoi de ses cicatrices ornant nombreuses parties de son corps. Je ne l'étais pas. Rémus Lupin avait été, à l'aurore de sa vie, mordu par le plus cruel des loup-garous : Fenrir Greyback. Mais contrairement au monstre qui l'avait délibérément mordu, Rémus avait tout d'un ange. Aimable, doux, drôle lorsqu'il le voulait bien, humble, généreux, telles étaient ses qualités. Malheureusement, il ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir lui-même, et pensait qu'il n'avait pas droit au bonheur que je voulais lui donner. Depuis des années il avait l'impression de ne pas mériter l'amitié que lui offrait ses amis, d'être un intrus, et n'attendait rien de la vie. J'ai essayé de lui ouvrir les yeux, de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il croyait qu'il était, de lui montrer que moi, je m'intéressais à lui. Tout n'a pas été simple, nos conversations ont souvent dérivées à des disputes, il me rejetait non pas parce qu'il ne m'aimait pas, mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je perde mon temps avec lui… Trop vieux pour moi, trop pauvre, en prime loup-garou, non pour lui je méritais mieux. Il est vrai que nous deux, c'était improbable, tout le monde l'aurait dit et l'_a_ dit. Moi, une jeune métamorphage n'ayant que très peu d'expériences de quelles natures qu'elles soient, fraîche, pleine de vie, excentrique et un peu fo-folle sur les bords, enchaînant maladresses et petites crises de colère dès qu'on m'appelait autrement que par mon nom de famille, il disait que je méritais mieux que lui. Son entêtement me rongeait, me poignardait le cœur, car oui malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, je l'aimais. Je l'aimais lui, et pas un autre, parce que c'était lui.

Sirius Black, le cousin de ma mère et ami de Rémus, est mort il y a deux ans. Il est passé de l'autre côté de la barrière, de l'autre côté du voile… Ca s'est passé lors d'une attaque au ministère, contre des mangemorts, six adolescents au milieu de cette bataille. Sirius savait qu'il devait rester caché dans la maison de feu sa mère, car recherché pour ses soit disant crimes. Mais son filleul était là-bas, Harry Potter le Survivant était en danger alors il s'y est précipité. Bellatrix, sœur de ma mère et donc une autre de ses cousines, a provoqué sa mort. Après la perte de son dernier ami, Rémus était anéanti. Il se sentait plus seul que jamais, et ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi. On a pris ma soudaine tristesse pour conséquence de la mort de Sirius. Je n'arrivais plus à contrôler mes métamorphoses, mes cheveux autrefois d'un rose éclatant devenaient châtain foncés, couleur souris. Certes je ne dis pas que la mort de mon grand cousin ne m'avait pas affectée, mais elle n'était pas la cause de ma morosité. Ca paraît puéril, de dire que ce qui me chagrinait n'était pas la mort de Sirius, mais le détachement et l'indifférence de Rémus. Ne plus le voir (ou trop peu), ne plus lui parler, plaisanter avec lui, moi qui l'aimais de plus en plus, ça me touchait plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Son absence me faisait au contraire encore plus penser à lui, et il m'arrivait de croire le voir au coin d'une rue, au détour d'un sentier, dans la boutique de l'autre côté de la ruelle, alors que ce n'était pas lui. Mon Patronus a changé lui aussi, il est devenu _lui_ : un loup.

J'exécutais mes missions pour l'Ordre, je les menais à bien, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Mon entourage l'avait remarqué bien entendu, et mes amis me questionnaient sur ce changement de mon comportement, de mon apparence. Mes parents aussi s'inquiétaient pour moi, en bons parents. Mais dès qu'un jour, j'ai consenti à dire à ma mère ce qui me rendait ainsi, elle n'a pas accepté. Elle aussi se demandait ce que je pouvais bien trouver à cet homme plus âgé que moi et loup-garou de surcroît. Elle ne comprenait pas, et espérait à penser que cette folie n'était que passagère, une autre preuve de mon excentricité, seulement elle avait tort. Il y a un an, une bataille éclata à Poudlard, des mangemorts avaient pris d'assaut l'école, et on nous a appris que son directeur, Albus Dumbledore avait été tué par celui en qui nous avions confiance, celui qui, nous le pensions, jouait le rôle d'espion au service de Dumbledore lui-même ! Il y eu des blessés, et un de nos hommes a été mordu par Greyback sous sa forme humaine. Il devait se marier. J'étais présente, lorsqu'il était là entouré de sa famille et de sa fiancé, qui s'exclamait que ça ne changerait rien à leur amour, que ces cicatrices qui le défiguraient ne seront d'aucun obstacle à leur union. Rémus était présent également, et à ce moment je n'ai pu rester muette. Toute ma rancœur a explosé et je lui ai balancé à la figure que moi aussi, je n'en avais rien a faire qu'il soit vieux, pauvre et lycanthrope. Il semblait désarçonné, répétant inlassablement les même excuses et je l'ai même pris par le col de la robe en m'époumonant contre lui.

Peu de temps après nous avons parlé, seuls à seuls, plus calmement. Nous avons marché parmi les couloirs du château, pesant le pour et le contre, moi le pour et lui le contre… Voyant que ça ne servirait à rien, il m'a demandé plusieurs fois si j'étais sûre de mes sentiments. Quelle question ! Je l'ai embrassé, il m'a rendu mon baiser. Nous étions officiellement ensemble, enfin. Trois jours plus tard, à l'enterrement de Dumbledore, j'avais la nette impression d'_être_ l'intruse… Alors que j'essayais obstinément de donner une couleur moins flashante à mes cheveux ayant miraculeusement retrouvé leur teinte rose vif, mon bonheur était tel que cette fois-ci, ils restaient aussi pétillant, comme criant à la Terre entière que j'étais heureuse, que j'étais avec Rémus Lupin. Nous nous sommes marié en été en toute intimité, le plus beau jour de ma vie. J'étais sa femme, et malgré les dangers qui nous guettaient, nous étions heureux. Mais nous ne devions pas pour autant nous détacher de nos devoirs, et nous avons continué le combat. Cependant, je me sentais bizarre, de plus en plus mal, j'avais des soudaines envies de vomir sans comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Ma mère m'a vite éclairé sur la question, j'étais enceinte, enceinte de l'homme que j'aimais. Je ne sais pas si la première réaction de ma mère en comprenant cet état de fait fut de se réjouir d'être bientôt grand-mère, ou de se morfondre parce qu'elle trouvait que ce n'était peut-être pas forcément avec celui qu'elle aurait aimé avoir pour gendre… Rémus lui-même ne savait pas quoi penser de ma grossesse, partagé entre la joie d'être un futur papa et la peur d'être responsable de la venue au monde d'un être innocent loup-garou comme lui…

Un jour il est parti sans me dire où il allait, et j'avais bien cru qu'il me quittait. Quelques heures plus tard cependant, il m'est revenu la mine furieuse, telle que je l'avais rarement vu. J'ai vite compris que ça concernait Harry, mais il n'a jamais rien voulu me dire. Il était rarement à « la maison », c'était un membre de l'Ordre, il avait beaucoup de travail, et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Moi aussi je voulais participer, mais dès que mes cinq à six premiers mois étaient passés je restais allongée et Rémus m'interdisait de l'accompagner ou de tenter quoi que ce soit. Heureusement il y avait maman… Mon père lui, a du quitter la maison, un né-moldu, pourchassé comme tous les autres né-moldus en cette période. Voldemort avait fait un coup d'état au ministère et contrôlait tout. Ma mère s'inquiétait pour lui, il ne donnait pas de nouvelles et moi aussi j'espérais. J'ai appris quelques jours plus tard qu'il était mort, tout mon espoir s'était envolé et ma mère était inconsolable.

La guerre contre Voldemort et le ministère continua, et mon ventre grossissait de plus en plus. Je voyais Rémus de plus en plus fébrile à l'approche de l'accouchement, hésitant, inquiet pour moi et le bébé. Il avait toujours cette crainte que le bébé soit comme lui, lycanthrope, mais moi j'avais la certitude que je l'aurais senti, qu'il ne l'était pas. Mais Rémus ne m'écoutait pas et répétait qu'on n'en savait rien. Le fameux jour arriva, je fut transportée à Ste Mangouste avec celui que j'aimais, et ce jour-là, après de nombreuses heures de travail, notre fils est né. J'avais raison, les médicomages m'ont affirmé qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de lycanthropie chez lui, mais avec une fierté non dissimulée j'ai pu voir, lorsqu'il est sorti, que ses courts cheveux changeaient sans cesse de couleur, un métamorphage. Son nom me semblait évident, et Rémus était d'accord. Je l'ai appelé Teddy, en l'honneur de mon père décédé. _Notre_ enfant. Je n'osais à peine y croire, Rémus était si fou de joie ! _Papa_, il était papa d'un magnifique bébé métamorphage. Un médicomage nous prit en photo, Teddy avait alors les cheveux turquoise d'un bleu éclatant. Je lui ais demandé qui il voulait pour être parrain, et la réponse lui parût comme une évidence : Harry. J'acceptai, heureuse qu'il n'est pas perdu espoir, que Harry avait un avenir et puisse être un bon parrain pour notre fils. Il prit la photo et parti avant de m'embrasser longuement, il n'avait jamais parût aussi jeune !

Les jours qui suivirent, la guerre continuait et notre vie de famille s'en trouvait touchée, Rémus était peu présent et j'avais de plus en plus peur pour lui. Il me disait de rester, de veiller sur notre enfant mais je ne supportais pas de rester cachée et de ne pas agir. Je voyais qu'il me cachait des choses pour ne pas que je sois tentée de sortir et de me battre. Le jour vînt, la guerre explosa à Poudlard, les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre furent appelés, Voldemort était à Poudlard et Rémus était parti. Je ne pouvais le supporter, savoir que Rémus était là-bas et que j'étais tranquillement chez moi. Je résolu de le rejoindre, et descendis les marches des escaliers, m'approchant de ma mère d'un pas décidé. En me voyant arriver vers elle avec mon bébé dans les bras j'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'elle avait compris ce que je voulais faire. Je lui ai déposé dans les bras et je lui ais demandé, ou plutôt ça ressemblait à un ordre, de s'occuper de Teddy, que j'allais rejoindre mon mari. Elle tenta de me convaincre de ne pas y aller mais j'avais pris ma décision. Je déposais une dernière fois un baiser sur le front de mon enfant et je quittais la maison.

Je transplanais jusqu'à Pré-au-lard où je vis Mme Londubat qui était sur le point d'entrer par la tête de Sanglier, un passage secret. Nous arrivâmes dans une sorte de pièce où Ginny Weasley était présente. Elle nous expliqua rapidement la situation et nous pria de l'emmener avec nous, disant qu'elle voulait se battre. Mme Londubat condamna l'entrée du passage et nous cherchâmes donc toutes les trois ceux pour qui nous nous inquiétions. Au bout d'un moment nous tombâmes sur Harry, nous lui demandâmes si tout le monde allait bien et je lui demandais expressément s'il savait où se trouvait Rémus. Il m'indiqua le parc, où je couru sans attendre une minute de plus. Je descendis les escaliers avec vitesse, longeant les couloirs où des combats engageants élèves comme professeurs, armures enchantées, statue et plantes en tous genres contre les assaillants, évitant les sorts qui fusaient de toutes parts, le cœur battant. J'arrivais enfin après ce qui me parût comme une éternité à l'extérieur, et je le trouvais enfin. Je couru vers lui et je lu la stupeur et l'angoisse sur son visage. Abasourdi il me demanda ce que je fichais ici au lieu d'être en sécurité chez ma mère, je l'embrassais, faisant fi des sorts qui passaient près de nous et des combats acharnés qui nous entouraient. Il me conjura de repartir, mais j'avais déjà fait mon choix, il savait comme j'étais têtue.

Un sort passa tout près de son épaule et l'égratigna, Dolohov le défiait avec un sourire moqueur et ignoble ressemblant à une grimace. Un duel s'engagea entre eux tandis que Bellatrix m'appelait par derrière de sa voix de démente. C'était une vengeance personnelle, j'avais encore plus souillé la si noble famille des Black en me mariant à un loup-garou, et elle voulait me détruire. Elle avait conduit à la mort de Sirius, elle n'aurait donc aucun scrupule à se débarrasser de moi. Je lui envoyais un sort qui l'expédia de quelques mètres, mais elle éclata de rire, de son rire fou, et riposta. Elle était forte, ma grossesse et ces mois sans m'entraîner m'avaient fait perdre une partie de mon agilité et j'avais du mal à tenir le rythme. J'entendis un cri de douleur derrière moi, je me retournais et vit Rémus se tenir le bras en sang, Dolohov se rapprochant avec un sourire sadique vers lui. J'abandonnais Bellatrix un instant et tremblante de rage je crachais un sort à ce mangemort qui fut blessé également. Rémus lança un sort derrière moi et atteint Bellatrix qui tentait de m'attaquer dans le dos. Nos combats reprirent, mais il semblait que Rémus et moi étions affaiblis et que ces mangemorts eux ne l'étaient pas tant que ça. Je me retournais et vît Rémus à terre. Sans réfléchir je me précipitais vers lui en lui ordonnant de se relever, mais il était gravement blessé. Sentant les larmes me venir je m'accroupis avec lui, lui tenant les mains. Notre pose aurait pu passer pour un couple sur une nappe de pique-nique en plein été, mais le soleil avait déjà disparu, et nous étions sur l'herbe écrasée par tant de pieds qui l'avaient sali et tous deux ensanglantés. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux, nos mains se serrant et il me dit ces simples mots : « Je t'aime. » Je lui serrais encore plus ses mains et répondais de ces mêmes mots en laissant échapper une larme. Ne nous quittant pas des yeux une immense lueur verte nous submergea en même temps, et nous tombâmes l'un sur l'autre, nos mains liées pour toujours.

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé par la suite, mais je su que nous allions gagner, que Harry allait tuer Voldemort. Comment ? Une simple…intuition. Je sais que ma mère et Harry s'occuperont de Teddy, _notre_ fils, _notre_ enfant. Je regrette seulement que nous ne le voyions pas grandir, que nous n'assistions à aucun moment important de sa vie dont je suis sûre sera épanouie, dans un monde de paix. Je suis morte sans souffrir, tenant les mains de l'homme que j'aimais, noyée dans ses yeux. Je m'appelle Nymphadora Tonks, et telle était mon histoire.


End file.
